objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Dream Island
Battle for Dream Island has its own wiki, so go and help it out! Battle for Dream Island, abbreviated as BFDI, is an object show that first premiered on January 1, 2010, on the YouTube account jacknjellify. The show takes place in a fictional location known as Goiky. There are a total of 25 episodes in the 1st season. It is the first ever object show.click this link to view the Easter eggs of not just this season but more! Overviews This season involves 20 (later 21) inanimate objects who are casually living together. But when the host, the Announcer, falls from the sky and tells everyone about the luxurious island otherwise known as Dream Island, competition sparks, and everyone begins battling each other for the island. The announcer hosts almost all of season 1 but leaves in episode 25: Return of the Hang Glider. 20+1 Contestants There are a total of 20 contestants (later 21). *Blocky (11th) *Bubble (3rd) *Coiny (16th) *David (joined at episode 18) (8th) *Eraser (13th) *Firey (1st) *Flower (4th) *Golf Ball (17th) *Ice Cube (7th) *Leafy (2nd) *Match (14th) *Needle (19th) *Pen (12th) *Pencil (9th) *Pin (20th) *Rocky (6th) *Snowball (15th) *Spongy (5th) *Teardrop (18th) *Tennis Ball (10th) *Woody (21st, last place) *Announcer(host) Sequel Series A sequel to BFDI called BFDIA, "Battle For Dream Island Again" began on June 29th, 2012 and has since been on a hiatus since episode 5e. It has 22 contestants, competing once again for Dream Island. Another sequel that was released on September 1st, 2016 was "IDFB" also known as"Island Dream For Battle" or "It's Deep Fried Breaths!" From Coiny at the end of the episode,"Welcome Back!" And is left on another hiatus because of school. BFDI shorts were planned to be Release between the IDFB episodes, one was when they went on a hiatus. There was supposed to be a second BFDI short but didn't make it to DEC. 1ST. That's the most up to date for IDFB, because Short 2 was planned to be released. There is also another sequel called Battle for BFDI hosted by Four, that began on November 3rd, 2017. The non-canon sequel called Battle for Dream Island: The Reboot, that began on January 5th, 2018. Staff *Michael Huang: Creator, Animator, Voice Actor. *Cary Huang: Creator, Animator, Voice Actor. *Graham Taylor: Voice Actor of Gelatin. *Adam Katz: Voice of Nickel. Trivia *BFDI is the first object show ever to be created. *Match was the first to speak in the first episode and repeated the first word as the last word in the last episode. *Each episode was released every month on the 1st. *Because the show was so popular, it inspired people to create Inanimate Insanity, Object Overload, etc. *BFDI has the most seasons out of any other object show, at 4, which are BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB, and BFB.\ *There is a secret message if the first spoken word of the first episode, the second spoken word of the second episode, and so on, are taken and put in order. This is also true for BFDIA, but is not true for BFB. *Firey is the first object show character that is ever made. Gallery Announcer Front.png 150px-Blocky new.png Bubble-1396664902.png 185px-Coiny Oficial.PNG David.png Eraser.png Firey.png Flower.png 7) Golf Ball.png 8) Ice Cube.png Leafy.png 10) Match.png Needle.png Pen 7.png Pencil.png 201px-Pin Idle.png 11 Rocky.png Snowball Pose (1).png 324px-Spongy Idle.png 201px-Teardrop Idle.png Tennisball with shadow.png 250px-Woody 5.png CHEESE_ORB.png imageskjjj.jpeg Ice-Cube-battle-for-dream-island-39752545-270-326.png BFDIAintroCoiny.png|link=coiny |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Object Shows Category:Official Object Shows Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:BFDI Category:Object shows Category:Shows Category:Awesome object show Category:Carlo's Favorite Object Shows